


鏡頭沒有關

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 網紅AU
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 10





	鏡頭沒有關

**Author's Note:**

> 不小心鋪陳太長沒寫到cp但這篇是rawoong設定，預定是還有doon但我會不會填坑還不知道，等到寫出來再補標籤，不喜者就不要繼續看了  
> 可能估計doon還會比金英助早出來（尷尬笑

具體而言，成為網紅這件事靠的就是運氣。  
說是命運可能太過誇張且妄添使命感，就像偶像明星走在路上被星探挖掘一樣，除了要有一張好看的臉蛋，還要跟這些機會有足夠的緣分，就像有些人就算是沉魚潘安，也只能稱霸聯誼場合；有的人歌喉了得，也只能貢獻給公司尾牙聯歡會。  
網路經濟崛起的世代，網美網帥和傳統的電視藝人也沒什麼兩樣，換個舞台罷了，這些靠著點擊率紅心箭頭吃飯的人也是憑藉運氣才有機會躍入這個業界，外貌還是什麼特長也只是基本的個人資本。  
網路行銷公司對網紅的挖掘有兩種，一是和以往的星探一樣路上發掘、再協助建立帳號從零開始；二是省點力，運用廣大的搜尋引擎當線上伯樂，尋找有一定資質的社群帳號再加工培養——呂煥雄屬於第二種。

instagrXm帳號@by_woong最一開始是以最平凡不過的日常帳號用途而建立，雖然隨著系統不斷更新功能而失焦，但instagrXm這個平台起先是以照片分享起家，彼時還沒有所謂小盒子和限時動態，功能單純得多，互動性也比現在低了許多，不過在一開始就註冊的人顯然是不會在意這些事情。呂煥雄也是一樣的，當時他還是學生，在藝校學的是跳舞專業，練習的時候習慣將過程紀錄下來，剪成一小段影片傳上網路，如此便可以分擔有限的手機記憶體，instagrXm九宮格式的排版也方便他不時查看和複習。  
除了跳舞影片，他也是一個喜歡拍照、並小有鑽研的人，從風景、朋友到自拍，適當的角度和濾鏡，作為日常生活的紀錄放在帳號裡頭，留下短短的文字說明，對他來說也是一種生活方式。  
隨著平台功能的演進和用戶需求的改變，instagrXm開始湧入大量的用戶，並漸漸成為主流的社群軟體，使用者多、代表著觸及率也可能相對提高，除了親朋好友互相追蹤外，適用的標籤也能串聯不同生活圈但擁有共同興趣的人們，至此呂煥雄開始多了一些朋友圈以外的追蹤者，原因來自他上傳的那些舞蹈cover影片、以及他本身擁有的「資本」。  
上網衝浪的時候，翻跳流行舞蹈的影片常常是許多人消磨時間的選擇，由於呂煥雄很早就開始傳影片這件事，存貨也足夠，點進標籤看到了不錯的舞者，大多有興趣再看看他其他的作品，這時候平台的九宮格排版就派上用場了——點進主頁，除了滿滿的影片縮圖，中間也穿插不少呂煥雄的日常照片。

說起呂煥雄這個人，雖然見到本人的時候實在是會先注意到他有些殘念的身高，但單看臉部和半身的照片時，一雙大眼睛和精緻的五官、高挺的鼻樑，皮膚也沒什麼太大的瑕疵和痘痘，除了可以靠簡單修圖或化妝掩蓋的、遺傳加上作息所致的黑眼圈，以素人來說真的沒什麼可以剔挑，可以說是水準之上。  
瀏覽帳號的路人首先被他的舞蹈影片吸引、再來看到是一個長相十分不錯的小哥，好看的人的好看照片也是人們會提起興趣的要素，交互作用下多半就按了追蹤，再加上網路不可限量的傳播力，一段時間下來@by_woong變成了一支一千多粉的帳號，箇中緣故呂煥雄自己也不太能理解，但這並不妨礙他收獲成就感，然後一如往常地上傳同樣類型的內容。

等到出了社會之後，呂煥雄的舞蹈影片不可避免地降了低更新的頻率，雖然他開始在舞蹈教室實習，每天也有很長的跳舞時間，但實習教師薪水低，他只好多做些兼職，每天到家幾乎是沾床就睡，沒什麼時間剪輯上傳，倒是相較之下照片顯得多了一點：雖然沒時間搗鼓影片，日常的照片紀錄還是不可少的。  
這樣每天忙碌的日子實在是不知道什麼時候是個頭，雖然能夠繼續跳舞已經是一件值得慶幸的幸福的事，但這樣熬著的生活實在是讓人疲憊，而煩悶的心情必須有個出口。  
雖然不是小作文的程度，但他開始把對生活的煩惱訴諸照片的配文，一篇照片的愛心數緩緩攀升，平均大約都會有三位數的紅心，而觸及多了，也會開始有一些好心的人留下幾個加油的字話，一來一往間呂煥雄也得到了療癒。

或許是看中帳號與粉絲的互動性，差不多就在這個時期，呂煥雄收到了一些業務配合——俗稱業配——的邀請。  
一開始當然是覺得很驚訝，還以為是開玩笑或詐騙，所以防備心很強地拒絕了，但陸續又來幾個詳細的邀約，讓呂煥雄開始認真正視這件事：或許他也可以做到嗎？  
——所以嘗試性接了幾個看起來比較沒問題的案子，包裝成日常的發文，雖然也是有人會發覺：「啊，這個人也開始業配了。」而取消追蹤，但呂煥雄的發文模式沒有誇張的強迫推銷感，是就算可以察覺在業配、沒興趣的人也可以當作是日常來看的程度，反彈不大、更因為廠商幫他買的廣告而又漲了一些粉。  
多了這些收入以後，呂煥雄終於辭掉那些零碎的兼職，開始了把舞蹈老師作為主業、網路則經營成還算不錯的額外收入——的理想生活。

[by_woong]：早安，或許大家都已經起床了嗎？  
因為熬夜吃宵夜所以睡晚了，臉好像有點腫呢。  
大家今天也加油吧！（愛心）（愛心）（太陽）

——呂煥雄，24歲，舞蹈老師兼i站網紅，粉絲數37.3k。

tbc.


End file.
